1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lamps and more specifically it relates to a toilet lighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lamps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce light, which is radiation, so as to make vision possible. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.